dawn_of_darkness_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmar Finch
Cosmar Finch, also sometimes respectfully referred to as The Third General '''is a hybrid human, born hundreds of years ago in the middle ages. He presumably has spent his entire life a hunter, and has a vast knowledge of the craft. Helping him with this task, is the Angel Judex, who has become disembodied and taken Cosmar as a host. He became the Fourth General of sanction sometime after 1481, and later became Third General sometime after 1643. His life is dedicated to the people of Sanction, and is one of the longest living and most respected members of the Royal Family there. Even before he became a general, he was known for his selflessness, putting himself in danger before any of his comrades, even if it was largely unnecessary. History Personality Cosmar is serious and very work-centered. Although he is quite kind, he is rarely seen displaying any emotions or doing any non-work related task in modern day. He's very considering, as evident by his conversation with Mina, where despite her vampirism, he complimented her on her kindness and empathy. He is well respected by his people, and is a strong leader amongst his people, this being the main reason for his position as the Third general. Though he seems emotionless often, he has shown emotion at times, like when he talked to sleeping Isaac, and when he refused to kill Isaac inorder to trap Regnell when he was confronted by Judex. His attitude has changed little since he was young, only that over the years he has become much more serious and much less carefree. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Sky-Father - As both a high tier angel on his own, and having access to the powers of Judex, Cosmar is very powerful, he easily defeated Dracula, and was even able to harm Sublime. Cosmar's strength has grown considerably over his years, and has a variety of powers at his disposal. ** Immortality '- As a celestial, Cosmar has an infinitely long lifespan. He is hundreds of years old. He does not age, unless he chooses to. He is unaffected by all diseases and toxins. He does not tire, require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. Unless in the case he exhausts all his powers, in which case he requires minor amounts of sleep. ** '''Energy Projection '- He can shoot beams of concentrated, powerful energy, and also control energy in any way. ** '''Enhanced Intellect ** Flight '- Cosmar possess standard Angel wings, though he prefers not to use them. ** '''Electroprojection '- Cosmar can control a very basic form of electricity based energy. While the energy shares properties with it, it is not lightning. ** 'Superhuman Stamina '- Cosmar can fight for hours without falling, he is able to warp multiple places across the planet in a short time without stopping, and can move at the speed of sound without tiring much. Although, compared to the rest of the people in his tier, is stamina is noticeably less. ** 'Superhuman Strength '- Cosmar is strong enough to break entire towers apart by use of his bare fist, and effortlessly held Isaac's blade, which Isaac struggle to hold at all. ** 'Superhuman Speed '- Cosmar's max speed is just over the speed of sound. ** 'Telekinesis '- Cosmar can use a basic form of Telekensis to control objects from a distance, this power however is quite straining on him ** 'Magic '- Cosmar has been a hunter for hundreds of years, and is host to Judex one of the most intelligent beings in existence, and as such has learned many magical spells. ** 'Teleportation '- Cosmar can teleport large distances instantly, although it uses a large amount of his energy. Abilities * '''Natural and Experienced Leader * Near Perfect Swordsmanship '''- While wielding his blade against Uriel, Uriel noted similarities between his and Michael's skill. * '''Tactician - As a military General, Cosmar has been trained in multiple different tactic categories, such as group tactics and war tactics. * Strategist - Cosmar is very old, and is host to one of most intelligent beings in all of existence. Since his childhood, he has studied many different things, and experienced countless battles, he is able to strategize complex actions briefly, and can even strategize for an entire army. * Charisma '- Cosmar is well known and respected by his people, he is easy to get along with and is very empathetic, everyone of Sanction knows his name, and smiles at it's mention. Weaknesses '''Higher Beings '- Beings such as Archangels, or higher level gods, demons or other creatures can harm and kill Cosmar. 'Hell Fire '- The flames of hell are completely demonic in nature, and can harm and kill Cosmar. '''Limited Energy - Despite his power, much of Cosmar's energy comes from his source Judex, which his body can only collect from so fast, because of this, it is possible for Cosmar to run out of energy after consecutive battles, something unheard of for a being of his power. Trivia * Cosmar Finch knows Lucifer personally, and calls him by that name. * He is one of the only surviving Finch Princes in history. * He was born during the hundred years war. * In previous canons' he was as powerful as the lower archangels, such as Gabriel. * Throughout the canon's he has had an ongoing rivalry with Dracula. Category:Deities Category:Figures from Christianity Category:Angels Category:James Goldspink Characters Category:High-tier Angels Category:Living Characters Category:Immortals Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Pages to be edited by Daeron James (No offense James) Category:Protagonists Category:Celestials Category:The Vampire Saga characters Category:The Red Saga characters